Rapid Reaction Force
The Rapid Reaction Force is a playable four man squad and the main protagonists of the Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction saga. The main playable squad of the Rapid Reaction Force is CIF Team 1. They are playable in Nightfall, Mayday, Awakening, and Exodus under the command of Brigadier General "Godfather" Castle. Squads *CIF Team Four (M.I.A./most likely K.I.A.) *CIF Team 1 - (K.I.A.) Point of Contact When the Federation had hijacked the ODIN Space Station 2 weeks prior, a stray missile impacted the small town of Caldera Peak, Colorado, causing the revelation the prehistoric Cryptid species living in a colony underneath the nearby Colorado colonies. Now once again aboveground, the Cryptids began the eradication of all life near the crater, forcing the U.S. Military sent in CIF Team Four in an attempt to stop the outbreak of the alien creatures. Unfortunately, within the first hour of deployment, the CIF Team had mysteriously disappeared. So, the U.S. Military sent in a second squad, Task Force Spectre, to pacify the "alien" outbreak as well as detonate a nuke, to destroy the town and rid the Cryptid prescence in the Colorado colonies, as authorized by the President of the United States. They succeeded in doing so, and with the town nuked and decimated, CIF Team Four's fate was sealed. Nightfall 14 weeks after the Colorado outbreak, a squad of the Rapid Reaction Force, CIF Team 1, was sent to the Nightfall Program research center located in Point Barrow, Alaska, with orders to rescue Dr. Samantha Cross, kill or capture David Archer and defeat the Breeder, a genetically modified Cryptid engineered by Archer. They used the Laser Drill to destroy hives until Godfather located a sizable heat source at the entrance of the compound, leading to their first encounter with the Breeder, which fled back to the weapons lab after its apparent defeat. The group then pushed forward amidst the carnage before intercepting a message from Cross, who warned of incoming Cryptids. They then encountered the Breeder again, which passively allowed entrance to the weapons lab. Once inside, CIF Unit locates the Venom-X at the heart of the weapons lab before finding Cross, who explains her translation of the obelisk, deemed incomprehensible by Archer. She attempts to commit suicide until Archer himself subdues her, then explaining to the group that "they've seen too much", preparing to leave. Archer is then cornered by Hunters, but the group is forced to leave, proceeding to clear out the rest of the hives. After clearing the last hive, Godfather sends an order to prevent Archer from escaping. However, as they attempt to chase him, the Breeder appears. CIF Unit eventually defeats the creature and extracts from the facility. Mayday 26 days after CIF Team 1 raided and destroyed the Nightfall HQ, they were sent in yet again to extract Cross from Archer's ship Stormbreaker, ''which was located in the Tasman Sea in the South Pacific Ocean. They yet again clear the hives and breached doors for equipment until the Kraken's tentacle breached the room they were in. They fought it and then proceed to the cargo bay to secure the target. After destroying the hives in the area, they head up to the control room and breach it. They find no one but Archer broadcasting a live video. He tells the group that Godfather had made a deal with him and Archer was now their HVI and Cross was an HVT. Archer orders the group to find and kill Cross and behead her so Archer can use her head to sabotage the Cryptid Masters' orders and stop the Cryptids. However, after they reach the labs and fill up her test chamber with chlorine gas, she disappears and they head towards the extraction point. Before they can leave and extract Archer, the Kraken appears and battles them. They defeat the Kraken and they get extracted with Archer as the ''Stormbreaker sinks into the ocean. Awakening 36 hours after the death of the Kraken and the sinking of the Stormbreaker, Godfather loses contact with Archer, who was in the Ark at the time. He sends the CIF Unit down into Ball's Pyramid in order to obtain the Cortex and escape. As they extend the bridge to the Ark, Cross contacts Godfather about how to stop the Ancestors within this Ark as they enter the Ark. Inside, they find Archer, who has been shot in the leg and has the Cortex with him. As they activate the meltdown process, they escape the Ark with the Cortex, leave Archer for dead, and head to the surface where they are extracted to the Exodus launch site with Cross and Godfather as the Ancestors prepare to exterminate mankind with armies of Cryptids. Exodus Following their dramatic escape from the Ark as well as the successful recovery of Dr. Cross and the cortex, the CIF Unit has flown in to help fight off the Cryptid army laying siege to the last bastion of human resistance. As the last hope for mankind, the Unit's main task is to get key personnel to safety by restoring power to the shuttle and launch it to the safety of a low earth orbit space station. After the team activates all of the generators around the launch facility, they meet up with Samantha Cross, who tells them to stay behind and defend the Medusa Device from the Cryptids and Ancestors as she prepares to launch herself via space shuttle to the station out of within the Cryptids' reach. When the device was fully charged, the team activated the Medusa Device, killing all Cryptids within the vincinity, and launching Cross and the other members on the space shuttle into space. Unfortunately, in the end, they ended up sacrificing themselves in the process. Gallery Nightfall Breeder CoDG.jpg|Rapid Reaction Force fighting off the Breeder Kraken Encounter Mayday CoDG.png|The Rapid Reaction Force face off against The Kraken Players Defending against Cryptids Awakening CoDG.png CIF Team 1 Member using Venom-X Mayday CoDG.png CIF Team 1 Member getting chased by Cryptids Mayday CoDG.png Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions